


Word Bank

by RosettaRoseburn



Series: Harry and the Potter System of Multiplicity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multiple Personalities, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: This is a word bank of the terms I might use in this series where Harry Potter has Dissociative Identity Disorder/Multiple Personalities.
Series: Harry and the Potter System of Multiplicity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730656
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Word Bank

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all who have come to read this story. If you are unfamiliar with Dissociative Identity Disorder and the terms used by those who have it, please read this short word bank first. You do not have to memorize it because I will include a condensed version when I use these terms in my story but it would be beneficial to read this first. 
> 
> If you're already familiar with DID then you can skip this chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter will include a list of all the Alters Harry has, even a few dormant ones I plan to have resurface in the story. I will also include a few Alters who have not been created yet but that I have already planned out. If you end up with any suggestions for moments that could have caused an Alter to form that I have not considered, please let me know.

Terms Used By Those With DID (Please note that not everyone used exactly the same terms & I have included all the alternatives I am aware of. I will mark the term I intend to use in this story so you are aware of that.)

 _Alters_ _,_ _HeadMates_ _or_ _SystemMates_ _~_ the other personalities

 _Switching/Switch_ _~_ changing Between Alters

 _Out or_ _Fronting_ _~_ when an Alter is in control of the body

 _The Host_ _~_ the Alter fronting most often, usually unaware of past trauma & abuse or at least the extent of it

 _Co-con/co-conscious_ _~_ when more than one Alter is fronting they are co-conscious

 _Blending~_ when many Alters are trying to front at once, a mix of Alters, this may make it unclear who's fronting

 _Bleeding Through_ _~_ Alters sharing emotions, thoughts, memories  
* _This may just be a part of co-consciousness_

_Passive Influence_ \--alters close to the front influencing the behavior of the alter fronting  
 _*the brain makes up excuses to explain this, like "I'm just in a different mood today, that's why I'm acting like this."_

  
_Co-Aware_ _~ sharing a collective memory_  
 _*I only saw this in one place and I couldn't find it again so I'm not sure if this is a common term. It could also be another part of being Co-con, if bother Alters were there they would share the memory right?_

 _Dissociating_ _~_ Defense Mechanism in Traumatic Situations, what causes Alters to form & front

 _Inner-World or_ _Headspace_ _~_ subconscious environment where Alters live, varies from System to System

 _Trauma_ _~_ a deeply distressing or disturbing event, what causes the Alters to split [the first trauma and Alter must happen before age nine (9) at the latest, usually before age seven (7)]

 _Multiplicity~_ having multiple personalities, a person with DID

 _Integration_ _/Fusion~_ when two or more Alters become one

 _To Split or_ _Splitting_ _~_ creating a new Alter (happens when dissociating reaches a certain level)

 _System or Collective~_ all the Alters in one body

 _Trigger_ _~_ a cue that causes a traumatic memory to resurface, alters can also be "triggered" to front

 _Dormant_ _~_ the state of an Alter who is not needed by the System right now, they are essentially "asleep" until they are needed again

Terms Used To Describe Types Of Alters (Not all Alters will fit into one category and I may not have all the words used to describe these Alters but they will be the ones used in this story. Also know that an Alters role in the System is not completely set and can change over time. Harry will NOT have all of these types of Alters, you will see what Alters Harry will have in the next chapter. This may also change if I get a request to use a certain type of Alter and a situation arises where I can use it.)

 _Protector_ _~_ Alter meant to defend and protect the System, there can be different types listed here:  
Primary Protector-- what it sounds like, the main protector Alter, the one who helps keep the System running  
Physical Protector-- again, it's what it sounds like, protects from physical attacks  
Verbal Protector-- protects from verbal attacks  
Social Protector-- may take over during uncomfortable social situations  
Sexual Protector-- may be an Alter who took sexual abuse and now has sex for the System when they may not want to if it is necessary

 _Caretaker_ _/Soother~_ a type of Protector who is also a Self-Helper, typically comforting, looks after the child personalities

Persecutor _~_ an Alter who is trying to protect the System but doing it in a twisted way that hurts the others instead, has a distorted view of reality, they may parrot things they've heard the abuser say to try and keep the System on their best behavior so they don't encourage more abuse

 _Internal Self-Helper/Helper_ _~_ kind and loving personality who helps counter the Persecutor (and because of this they usually appear after a Persecutor)

 _Introject_ _of Abuser~_ an Alter who takes on the form of an abuser, they may even believe that they **are** the abuser

 _Gatekeeper_ _~_ Alter who keeps memories & trauma away from personalities who aren't ready to deal with it, able to access places in the Headspace other Alter can't, can sometimes control who fronts though not always

 _Memory Holder/Memory Protector~_ an Alter who protects trauma memories, for some Systems this is a different Alter but it could also be another job for the Gatekeeper

 _Headspace Designer~_ Alter who designs the Headspace/Inner World

 _Emotional Part_ _~_ holds memories of trauma, can be stuck in a memory of trauma and be unaware time has passed

 _Apparently Normal Part~_ contain no trauma memories, may even be unaware any abuse occured & can function normally, this is usually the Host

 _Fragment_ _~_ has a small role in the System, may just do one thing, limited feelings & opinions (though this does not mean they cannot be hurt emotionally), a fragment may develop over time to be more distinctive

 _Child Part/_ _Little_ _~_ an Alter who is stuck at a child age, they can either be normal children or carry trauma memories

 _Non-human/Animal~_ an Alter who is an animal, dog, snake, cat, mouse, any animal; usually split because the person is being treated like an animals or they believe an animal can better survive what they are going through, they do not have to act exactly like that animal & can still do certain human things

 _Non-human/_ _Supernatural_ _~_ an Alter who is a Supernatural creature, could be anything the child thinks of; they are formed this way because a child may think "well if I was a vampire or a werewolf or fairy etc. I would be able to survive this"

 _Non-human/Dead/_ _Ghost_ _~_ I think you get it by now; the Host or child or whichever Alter this one splits from may believe that they are dying and the new Alter forms believing they are dead

 _Non-human/Robot/Object~_ an Alter who may not process emotion, has a certain purpose

 _Fictive~_ a fictional Alter, a copy of a fictional character; a child may think that if they were this character they could survive the trauma, or that this character will come save them or maybe they just identify strongly with that character (a Fictive Alter may come with their backstory & miss other characters from their world that might not even exist--or not exist in this time period)

 _Factive_ _-_ Like a Fictive but a real person

 _Age Slider~_ an Alter who can change ages

 _Ageless~_ an Alter who identifies as ageless/does not age

 _Different Race/Gender_ _/etc.~_ an Alter who is a different race or gender etc to the Host's Body

 _Twin Alters_ _~_ Alters who form at the same time, usually have opposite characteristics

 _Dream Alters_ ~ alters communicating through dreams, may be a part of the healing process


	2. Harry's Alters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a description of Harry's alters if you want it before reading the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This will just be the Alter's Harry will have in the first chapter of this story if you're interested in reading about them before they show up. You do not have to read this to understand the story. I was planning to include a list of the alters I will make in the future & of dormant alters that will come out but I decided not to. If you have questions about the alters listed here or the future alters I will make then please ask, I will answer, I just want the story to be spoiler free.
> 
> Please remember that you don't have to memorize these all right away. I know Harry has a lot of Alters but not all of them will be present while Harry is in school. The younger littles will mostly be in the Headspace along with the caretaker.
> 
> Also know that calling an Alter a "protector" is not all they are. A person can be a lawyer, and a parent, and a child, and a sibling, and do art as hobby. An Alter is just not one thing a person may categorize them as, it's just to help people understand their role a bit better.

Harry the Host of the System. In the beginning and for a great chunk of the story Harry is unaware he was DID. Many of the frequently fronting Alters are able to go co-conscious without Harry noticing (besides feeling traces of their feelings & thoughts which he thinks is his own). Harry does most of the day to day life stuff and dismisses all the stuff that doesn't make sense. He knows the Dursley's are not nice and would rather live anywhere else but he does not know the extent of the abuse because his Alters protected him from it.

Hyacinth the Gatekeeper of the System. He formed while Harry was going to school. Harry was being punished for doing better in school than Dudley. Harry still wanted desperately to learn so Hyacinth would learn for him and Harry would take the test and fail. He can usually control who fronts when and keeps Harry from being aware of what's going on. Hyacinth identifies with the age of the Body and is 100% male. He speaks many different languages: French, Spanish, German & Latin. Hyacinth is Sapiosexual, which means he is attracted to intelligence, gender does not matter to him. Hyacinth has dark brown, curly hair & has heterochromia with one green eye and one blue eye. He is mainly triggered to front by books, doing well in school & the languages he knows that the others don't. He is the older brother to another Alter called the Detective who split off from him at some point after he split from Harry.

Chrysanthemum the Primary Protector. Chrys is genderfluid and switches between male and female. For the sake of simplicity I will use non-gendered terms to describe Chrys for now. Chrys has very strong survival instincts and protects the System from any harm. They try their best to get along with everyone in the System, even those they do not like, so everything will run smoothly. They usually protect Harry from bullies and often "whispers" to Harry what to say in response to Dudley and Draco Malfoy. Chrys can be very manipulative when they need to be to protect the System but they do not do it out of malice or to harm anyone. Chrys can be seen as very unfriendly & cold, Hyacinth & Lily often has to tell them to be nice to Harry's friends so it will not confuse & upset him. In the Headspace Chrys can shift between genders as much as they likes but while fronting as a female feels very dysphoric about the male body. Chrys does not look like any one thing at a time but seems to prefer auburn or black hair styled straight and hazel or blue eyes. Chrys likes to claim they are aromantic but they are willing to have sex with whoever the System is in a relationship with. They are triggered by someone bullying Harry and other things they may need to protect Harry from. They are the twin sibling to the next Alter Lily who is practically their polar opposite. He and Lily are both the same age as Harry/the Body but consider themselves to be older siblings to him, so they may believe they are a few months older than Harry.

Lily the Internal Self-Helper. A foil to her twin Chrysanthemum, Lily is an emotional, caring, friendly & honest person. Harry could not be open and honest around the Dursley's so Lily was that for him. She and Chrys have both been with Harry since they were six (6) and grow with the body. Hyacinth gave them their names, both flower names like his. Lily is Hetero-sexual but a bit Bi-romantic. Lily helps Alpha take care of the Littles, especially the ones younger than her. Lily has long red hair all the way down to her back & green eyes just like Harry's. Triggered by certain emotions & friends of Harry's. She does not like Ron as much as she likes Hermione.

Alpha the Caretaker. Alpha split when the Body was seven (7) to care for the Littles. They are the ideal, comforting parent & babysitter. Alpha is Androgynous & does not identify with any gender. Alpha likes either gender-neutral pronouns or Ze/Zir/Zim. Alpha is also an age slider and does not identify with any age but is usually at least 15+ years older than the Host/the Body. Alpha was the first Alter to come with a fully fleshed backstory (as a War Veteran). Alpha also believes zirself to be an immortal warlock, as the story takes place in a magical world I'm not sure that would be considered a Non-human/Supernatural Alter. Alpha shows the children the love & care they were not going to get anywhere else. Ze is also the most strange looking of the Alters as Ze appeared as a formless blob with arms to hold the children in at first. Eventually Alpha solidified but ze still looks strange because zir skin is grey & black, zir hair is streaked with gold, silver & bronze, and zir eyes corneas are silver with zir irises being bronze & zir pupils being gold. Alpha is Homo-sexual & Homo-Romantic but has never been in a relationship & seems to be able to abstain. If any "normal" child saw Alpha they would find zim scary but the Littles in this System love Alpha so that's all that matters. Alpha is triggered to care for the littles.

Tina the Anorexic Persecutor. Tina split when the Body was eight (8) to stop the Dursley's from punishing Harry for stealing food when he was starving. When Tina is in control she could handle the emptiness and hunger pains the Body had. When Harry (a part that split off and became Henry) spent a summer with someone who fed him well but then came back Tina changed. She realized how much it hurt when you were well fed and _then_ starved afterwards. It was _agony._ Now Tina starves Harry and the Body anytime she thinks they've had too much food so that never happens again. Tina is seventeen (17) with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, and a very thin body. Tina is Heterosexual/romantic. Tina is also the only Alter who is particularly religious, as she took a religious studies class for Harry in school. Tina is triggered by certain food smells and if she feels the Body has had too much food she will stop whoever's fronting from eating.

Thing a Trauma Holder Little Alter (age 3). Thing split off when Harry was locked in a cupboard & never held, loved or spoken too directly after the traumatic event of his parents death. He is named "Thing" because that is what the Dursley's would call Harry whenever they chose to acknowledge him. Looks like Harry at 3 yrs old just without the scar. Is terrified of dark spaces and triggered by closets and other small dark places. Thing cannot talk but makes noises to indicate wants and needs, he wears glasses & has terrible eyesight.

Freak a Trauma Holder Little Alter & Self Persecutor (age slider 4-11). Split when Harry was four (4) to take verbal abuse, specifically that to do with magic (aka anything "Freak"ish). He has enormously low self-esteem, everytime something happens to the System he believes it's his fault no matter how unreasonable that might be (how can it be his fault if he hasn't fronted?). He is a normal human wizard like the others but believes himself to be "unnatural" and "freakish" and "inhuman" even though he isn't. Freak has spikey black hair with green tips and his green eyes glow with magic. Freak can actually use magic without being detected by the ministry and without a wand but it doesn't always work or do what he wants. Triggered by the word Freak and accidental magic. Freak hates his name but refused to be named anything else and will accept no other name.

Orphan a Little Alter (age 6). Orphan split when Harry was four (4) and is the Little that lives out the ideal childhood. He carries no trauma and is only triggered when Harry feels safe. His name is "Orphan" because Vernon often threatened to throw Harry in an orphanage and Harry thought his childhood would be better if he did. Orphan is best friends with Boy despite their clear differences. Brown hair and eyes.

Boy a Trauma Holder Little Alter (age 5). Boy split when Harry was four (4) to take physical abuse and do the chores. Boy is timid and fearful, which is only calmed by Alpha and Orphan. Doing chores is both a positive and negative trigger depending on the situation. Boy has dark/dirty blond hair & dull blue eyes, his skin is covered in bruises and scars.

Undine a Trauma Holder Female Mixed Race (half-black, quarter-white & quarter-mexican to be specific) Little Non-human Supernatural Alter Alter(age 6). Undine split when the Body was six (6) and the Dursley's would force Harry to be naked while the rest of the family was clothed as a form of humiliation. She had the purpose of only being naked around adults while fronting and is otherwise an internal Alter. Undine is very tall, slender, with tribal like tattoos all over her mocha brown skin & large blue wings that protrude from her back. Almost inhuman looking, with anime shaped, wide blue eyes with white stars in her pupils. She has very long wavy hair, that is naturally dark blue, not dyed.

Henry a Little (age 9). Henry split when the Body was nine (9) and Harry spent a summer with an old french piano teacher the Dursley's left him with while they went on vacation. That summer Harry was called Henry, a more formal version of his name, that is why this Alter is named Henry. When the Dursley's came home Dudley was _very angry_ his freakish cousin had learned _two_ special skills! Obviously the Dursley's abused Harry as a result and he dissociated from that part of himself which is now Henry.

Harriet a Female Little (age 10, can they be considered a Little when the body is 11 and they're only a year younger than that? oh well). Harriet split on Christmas day while Harry was tasked with cooking dinner. It was supposed to be very special & Aunt Petunia was very upset when it was burnt so she burnt Harry-Harriet's hands. Harriet took Harry's ability to cook, and she's quite good at it but has terrible anxiety about messing anything up. Harriet is very sweet & soft spoken. Triggered by the smell & taste of certain foods, and the act of cooking. Harriet looks like Harry but female with long hair that she dyes red streaks in (in the InnerWorld).

Sylph a Female Little and Supernatual Non-human Supernatural Alter (age 7). Sylph split because at the time the System was in a bad place & very unhappy. Her purpose is to basically be happy for the others to keep their brain healthy. Sylph has long & curly, waist-length, golden hair, with green eyes that have a star that sparkles as the pupil. Her skin is unnaturally snow-white with small, glittering green wings sprouting from her back.

The Detective a current dormant Alter who was not doing much for the System and fell asleep. All we know in the begining is that they (Non-Binary/Agender pronouns) are Hyacinth's sibling & was very curious. The others believe they fell asleep because the Dursley's did not like it when "Harry" asked questions & this did not properly nurture the Detective's curiosity. If I say anymore I will spoil the part where he comes out of dormancy.

Titania an Trauma Holder, Emotional Part, Ghost Alter. On the anniversary of Harry's parents death, Vernon once tried to beat Harry to death. Harry believed at the time that he was going to die & Titania split because of that. Titania is always trapped in that memory at the time of the story. Her entire body is transparent, with a clear white color & no distinguishable features.

Axel an Apparently Normal Part, Sometimes Persecutor Alter. Axel split for the specific purpose of being completely normal for the Dursley's. Axel is triggered by the Dursley's being almost pleasant to Harry, he will front to keep them pleased. Most of the time he does not seem to be aware he is part of a System. Has blond hair & blue eyes, his "heavier" than the other alters but not quite fat or obese.

**_In case you didn't quite catch that or I forgot the important bits, here's a list of Harry's Alters from the first to last split, excluding the secret ones so there are no spoilers._ **

_Thing~Split off when Harry was 3, is still age 3._

_Freak~Split off at 4, age fluctuates but is usually a child_

_Orphan~split off at 4, is now 6_

_Boy~split off at 4, is now 5_

_Hyacinth~split off at 5, grows with the Body_

_The Detective ~split off at 5, is now 18-20 (and yes, Hyacinth is his_ **_older_ ** _brother, they just think of each other that way)_

_Chrysanthemum & Lily~split off when Harry was 6, grows with the Body_

_Undine~split off at 6, is still 6 for now_

_Axel~split off at 7, grows with the Body_

_Titania~split off at 7, ageless_

_Alpha~split off at 7, immortal, age slider, usually +15 years older_

_Tina~split off at 8, is 17_

_Henry~split off at 9, still 9_

_Harriet~split off at 10, still 10_

_Sylph~split off at 10, is 7_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was informative. The next chapter will be first chapter of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel now that you have most, if not all, the information you need to read my story without confusion. If you have an questions please comment and I will try to answer.
> 
> As this is a new story I will also tell you I post on platforms other than this. Currently the platforms I post on now are: WattPad, Archive of Our Own (Ao3), and Quotev all under the name RosettaRoseburn. The story's title should be the same as well (I can't think of why I'm change it). I also have a tumblr which I occasionally post story-related things on, it goes by the name: Chaotic Gothic Wiccan Chik.


End file.
